dejaré tu rostro fuera de mi mente
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Nunca habían sido elocuentes, nunca habían puesto en palabras el significado de su vínculo—forjado de desesperación, soledad, fidelidad, necesidad de contacto, mutuo respeto y deseo carnal—porque nunca había sido necesario. "Te veo en otra vida." [Spoilers de Days of Future Past.] [Logan/Ororo.]


**dejaré tu rostro fuera de mi mente.**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**Parejas: **Storm (Ororo)/Wolverine (Logan). Muy sutiles insinuaciones de Profesor Xavier (Charles)/Magneto (Erik).

**Sinopsis:** "Te veo en otra vida."

**Linea del tiempo/Advertencia de spoilers:** Escena perdida justo al inicio de Days of Future Past, antes de que Logan viaje al pasado.

**Disclaimers:** Nada es mio. Título del fic proviene de la canción "Black Out Days", interpretado por Phantogram.

* * *

**[+]**

"dime la historia de tu alma."

-fiction-junction yuuka.

**[+]**

* * *

Podía ser un adiós. El último de muchas despedidas en potencia, que se habían desarrollado en el pasado, pero que nunca habían llegado a cumplirse.

Podía ser un adiós _permanente_.

Fue rápido, entre un deslizamiento de sus cuerpos mientras Logan caminaba hacia la cama de piedra, posicionada en el medio del monasterio, y 'Ro se dirigía hacia el exterior, para protegerlos con su corazón y devota determinación. Un desliz de contacto de sus costados, que al momento de fricción, electricidad brotó de 'Ro, y fue redirigida hacia una garra saliente de Logan. Nunca habían sido elocuentes, nunca habían puesto en palabras el significado de su vínculo—forjado de desesperación, soledad, fidelidad, necesidad de contacto, mutuo respeto y deseo carnal—porque nunca había sido necesario.

Podía ser un adiós.

Por ello, Logan rompió con sus estándares usuales. En un parpadeo, viró su cuerpo hacia 'Ro, en lugar de dejarla seguir con su camino.

Era pequeña, y Logan solía burlarse de ella en momentos de combate, para aliviar la tensión. Sin embargo, secretamente, Logan lo apreciaba. Le fascinaba que alguien tan delicada visualmente, fuera fuente de tanto poder neto.

Agachó su rostro, simultáneamente tomando el mentón de la mujer, y robó un beso que podría el último.

Los labios de 'Ro se partieron de forma automática, aliviada con un suspiro de deseo melancólico, recibiendo todo lo que Logan estaba dispuesta a otorgar. Logan fue tomado por sorpresa, ante la potencia con la que las manos de Ororo rodearon su rostro, puesto que poco se revelaba de la fachada de la mujer, cuando ojos espectadores estaban presentes.

La intensa manifestación de _deseo,_ dejaba cementado que Ororo también estaba consciente, de que esta podría ser su última interacción.

Logan robó una prueba de aliento de ozono, mordió el néctar de un labio inferior, e _inhaló_ una última oleada de transpiración, feromonas, y tristeza. Saboreó a Ororo Monroe a cómo le fue posible, grabándola en su memoria traicionera.

Tan rápido como habían colisionado, segundos después, ambos se separaron. Logan se permitió ser aún más vulnerable, un pulgar recorriendo el pómulo moreno de su diosa huraña. Los ojos de 'Ro brillaban con humedad, trastocada por la inesperada caricia. Pero, siempre—oh, siempre—aferrándose a su fortaleza interna. Algo tan preciado, que los Centinelas nunca podrían imitar. Una fortaleza interna que ni Jean había podido albergar en su persona.

"Te veo en otra vida."

Si todo funcionada de acuerdo al plan.

_Storm_ regresó, enmascarando los sentimientos hirviendo en sus irises, y Logan recibió una inclinación de su mentón. Sin embargo, una mano enguantada apretó la mano de Logan brevemente, dejándola caer, así como sus ilusiones.

"Tengo fe en ti, Logan. Puedes hacerlo."

Fue lo más que se articuló. La comandante salió del monasterio, dejando a _'Ro_ viviendo en su mente. Al voltear hacia su altar personal, Logan fue objeto de las cejas alzadas de Bobby y Kitty, así como de un sonrisa sabionda de Chuck—Porque nadie más había estado tan entusiasmado con su involucramiento con Storm, que el propio Profesor, actuando como niña inmadura cuando los había pillado besando en el pasillo del Jet. Aparentemente, el hombre había estado echando porras por el suceso desde años atrás.

Gruñendo un áspero "¿Qué ven?" a los mocosos, Logan se sentó en la superficie plana, intercambiando una mirada con Magneto mientras descendía sobre su lecho, transmitiendo una súplica que fue escuchaba. Magneto asintió, leyendo su mensaje, con el gesto solemne, prometiendo hacer lo posible—Si estuviera a su alcance, protegería a Chuck, y respaldaría a Storm, en su ausencia.

Logan cerró sus ojos.

Y su mundo cambió.

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

**NtA:** Mi única queja de la última película fue la falta de atención en Storm/Ororo. Siempre ha sido mi constante queja con esta saga. No soy fan de Jean Gray, y nunca aprecié todo el enfoque que se le daba, cuando Storm es más interesante. Además, secretamente guardaba la esperanza que hubieran pistas de algo entre Futuro!Logan/Ororo. No hubiera sido tan descabellado. En los cómics son amigos-amantes. Son canon. ¿Les hubiera matado algo de variedad, en lugar de ver a Logan todavía lloriqueando por Jean? –suspiro- En fin, es mi _única_ queja. Por todo lo demás, me encantó la película. '_Ro'Lo & Cherik son mis OTPs._


End file.
